Abby and McGee's first Valentine's
by Mr Palmer
Summary: Thanks ZivaBADWOLFdamonxxx for putting up my story while my account was doing something only smart people can understand : Your my shining star, babe. Anyways, onto the story- it's pretty much the First Valentine's McGee and Abby have ever had together.
1. Chapter 1

Abby was quite upset. So far, today, she hadn't received anything from McGee yet. It's been 3 hours and 43 minutes since he should have at least a hello, but he hasn't even come down to see her yet.

"Ziva, if McGee hasn't even come to say hello to me on one of the most important day of the year for relationships, does that mean he cares?" she asked Ziva nervously.

"No, Abby, I know he cares for you. He's just not a full- on romantic man. He probably has no clue about all the Valentine's Day traditions and everything a woman wants."

Abby quickly snatched Ziva into a hug, and Abby was sure Ziva was right.

Meanwhile…

Tony and McGee were sitting in the office cubicles upstairs, throwing a ball around the room to each other.

"So, Tony. You're a good mentor on the subject of…"

"Fashion sense. I know, McGee, I know," Dinozzo interrupted.

"My fashion sense is fine without your expertise, Tony. No, I was actually going to ask you how I should spend Abby's and my first Valentine's Day together."

"You don't know already?" Dinozzo asked, quite shocked. McGee nodded. "McGee, you need to get to work on this right now! Women practically count down the days to Valentine's Day! It's probably one of the most important days of their lives, apart from their wedding and such…but the point is, it's very important to them. So make it right! "

"That's just it, Tony. I don't know what to do! Help me!" McGee added.

"Well, first off you have got to show your appreciation. You have to bring her something expensive, something she would love. Then you gotta set the mood perfectly, to match the girl. Like, if the girl likes flowers, then fill the room with her favourites. If the girl likes music, put on a bit of Jazz or something romantic. Make her feel like she's on her own special getaway with you alone. "

"I see now why Ziva fell for you, Tony."

"Apart from my good looks, sure. I'd say I'm pretty romantic. Don't stuff this up, okay?"

"Okay. I will try to live up to you master." McGee bowed, and Dinozzo bowed back.

Later that evening…

Abby was walking along the hallways with Ziva. Abby was crying, because McGee still hadn't said anything about tonight yet. It was getting close to 8, and still nothing! She was dressed up nicely because Ziva had insisted on taking her out for dinner, even though it meant missing her evening with Tony. They were just about to open the door to the house, when McGee came out from around the corner, in a suit with a bow-tie and everything. He was smiling just like he'd seen the most beautiful thing on earth. It gave her warm tingles all through her body. He walked all the way up to her, then said "Abby, happy Valentine's day" and swept her off her feet. He looked deep into her eyes and softly kissed her on the lips. When the broke away, he quickly walked her to the other door, and told her to close her eyes. They walked into the room, and she opened her eyes. The room was filled with Black roses, and everything was beautifully decorated. It had some of her favourite pictures they had taken together on this one big poster. And, by the bed, in a frame, was a Poster made by her, for him. He had framed it! He really did care.

When McGee followed her gaze to the poster, he just chuckled and said "It's just so perfect, I had to frame it. It's the nicest thing anyones ever made for me. And I love it, almost as much as I love the person who made it."

And with that, they bundled up on the bed, kissing and embracing each other all night long.

"Wait til Ziva hears about this" Abby whispered to herself.

"What?"

"I love you, that's what I said."

McGee smiled, and slowly began to take off her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang.

McGee rolls over, with a smug expression on his face. _Wow, _he thought. _That was pretty good, last night. Preee-ty good, McGee. _

McGee picks up his phone, and looks at the caller ID. It's Tony. Why would he call at 6 in the morning?

"Hello, Tony. What do you want?" McGee sounded exasperated.

"Ahh, McGee. Just checking up, making sure you will be at work as soon as possible."

"Oh, and McGee?"Asked Dinozzo.

"Yes?"

"You should probably bring Abby into work with you. It would be a nice gesture after last night, you know."

"How did you know I was at Abby's?" McGee seemed confused.

"Ahh McGee, I suppose that's one of the perks of being a Federal Agent- I know how to track calls."

And with that, he hung up.

He rolled back over, and gave Abby a very nice hug.

"Good morning, sugar bun."

"Sugar bun?" Abby said.

"Oh, no- I'm sorry…"

"McGee, there's no need to be sorry. I love it! Call me that all the time! Yay!"

And Abby skipped out of the room, towards the Bathroom.

"Oh, and McGee?" She put on a Gibbs voice. " I need to see you in my office. " And she pointed to the shower.

…

Meanwhile

Ziva and Tony were sitting in the Bull Pen, all alone. Pretty much no- one was around, there was nothing to do. They both looked up at each other, at the same time. They knew what each other was thinking. And with that, they ran out of the Bull Pen and raced to the Autopsy room.

They didn't even make it inside the room before they started making out and ripping off each others clothes. Before they knew it, Tony was pushing Ziva onto one of the tables (which they knew were clean) and ripping off even more clothes, which is exactly when Palmer walked in to the floor. He heard clattering of Tools in the room, so he quickly rushed to see what was happening. He looked through the glass to see Tony and Ziva practically naked and they were really getting into it. Palmer thought he could look away, but he was in so much shock, he just stood there, gawking at them. He finally looked away and waited by the elevator, making sure no one saw them.

Then, finally, they both were stripped of their clothes. Ziva grabbed hold, firmly of Tony's erection and stroked it. Then, she pushed down onto him, making him harder. They rolled around and around the table. He fingered her, starting with only 1 finger, then adding a next. Ziva gripped the side of the table, biting her lip. She threw herself at Tony, grabbing hold of him and pushing herself against him. This made him so hard, he thought he was going to burst. Finally, Tony guided himself in. Ziva moaned and yelled words in her native tongue, sounding more and more pleasurable as he went deeper and deeper. She screamed and screamed for more and more, and he gave her that. He gave her everything.

Finally, when it was over, they lay next to each other, gasping for air. They both knew that that was probably the best thing they ever felt in their lives. They quickly changed, helping each other, while still making out. Tony wished they could have had a second round, because he knew he wasn't finished. But they had to go, because someone was bound to be down soon.

"I love you" Ziva said.

"I love you" Tony said, sweetly.

They turned the corner, when they saw Palmer.

Sitting by the elevator, looking very stunned.

"Palmer!" They yelled, simultaneously.

"Ahh, there you both are. You know, is it too much to ask to come into work without having to see live porn? I mean it is a place where we pull apart dead people?"

"Oh, so you did see us?"

"I saw more of you I would have ever imagined to see. But hey, I'm glad it wasn't Ducky- because he would have had a heart attack. Or Gibbs, he probably would have done something…Gibbs-y. But I'm just glad you guys are happy, and everything- enjoying yourselves, a lot." Palmer swallowed loudly. "I'm just going to go clean up, in there. Nice to see…you guys." And he sprinted off into the room.

Dinozzo and Ziva just looked at each other, and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang.

McGee rolls over, with a smug expression on his face. _Wow, _he thought. _That was pretty good, last night. Preee-ty good, McGee. _

McGee picks up his phone, and looks at the caller ID. It's Tony. Why would he call at 6 in the morning?

"Hello, Tony. What do you want?" McGee sounded exasperated.

"Ahh, McGee. Just checking up, making sure you will be at work as soon as possible."

"Oh, and McGee?"Asked Dinozzo.

"Yes?"

"You should probably bring Abby into work with you. It would be a nice gesture after last night, you know."

"How did you know I was at Abby's?" McGee seemed confused.

"Ahh McGee, I suppose that's one of the perks of being a Federal Agent- I know how to track calls."

And with that, he hung up.

He rolled back over, and gave Abby a very nice hug.

"Good morning, sugar bun."

"Sugar bun?" Abby said.

"Oh, no- I'm sorry…"

"McGee, there's no need to be sorry. I love it! Call me that all the time! Yay!"

And Abby skipped out of the room, towards the Bathroom.

"Oh, and McGee?" She put on a Gibbs voice. " I need to see you in my office. " And she pointed to the shower.

…

Meanwhile

Ziva and Tony were sitting in the Bull Pen, all alone. Pretty much no- one was around, there was nothing to do. They both looked up at each other, at the same time. They knew what each other was thinking. And with that, they ran out of the Bull Pen and raced to the Autopsy room.

They didn't even make it inside the room before they started making out and ripping off each others clothes. Before they knew it, Tony was pushing Ziva onto one of the tables (which they knew were clean) and ripping off even more clothes, which is exactly when Palmer walked in to the floor. He heard clattering of Tools in the room, so he quickly rushed to see what was happening. He looked through the glass to see Tony and Ziva practically naked and they were really getting into it. Palmer thought he could look away, but he was in so much shock, he just stood there, gawking at them. He finally looked away and waited by the elevator, making sure no one saw them.

Then, finally, they both were stripped of their clothes. Ziva grabbed hold, firmly of Tony's erection and stroked it. Then, she pushed down onto him, making him harder. They rolled around and around the table. He fingered her, starting with only 1 finger, then adding a next. Ziva gripped the side of the table, biting her lip. She threw herself at Tony, grabbing hold of him and pushing herself against him. This made him so hard, he thought he was going to burst. Finally, Tony guided himself in. Ziva moaned and yelled words in her native tongue, sounding more and more pleasurable as he went deeper and deeper. She screamed and screamed for more and more, and he gave her that. He gave her everything.

Finally, when it was over, they lay next to each other, gasping for air. They both knew that that was probably the best thing they ever felt in their lives. They quickly changed, helping each other, while still making out. Tony wished they could have had a second round, because he knew he wasn't finished. But they had to go, because someone was bound to be down soon.

"I love you" Ziva said.

"I love you" Tony said, sweetly.

They turned the corner, when they saw Palmer.

Sitting by the elevator, looking very stunned.

"Palmer!" They yelled, simultaneously.

"Ahh, there you both are. You know, is it too much to ask to come into work without having to see live porn? I mean it is a place where we pull apart dead people?"

"Oh, so you did see us?"

"I saw more of you I would have ever imagined to see. But hey, I'm glad it wasn't Ducky- because he would have had a heart attack. Or Gibbs, he probably would have done something…Gibbs-y. But I'm just glad you guys are happy, and everything- enjoying yourselves, a lot." Palmer swallowed loudly. "I'm just going to go clean up, in there. Nice to see…you guys." And he sprinted off into the room.

Dinozzo and Ziva just looked at each other, and laughed.


End file.
